Altered Reality
by ALonelyLlama
Summary: An alternate story in which Obito never gets crushed. Will this change to course of history for the greater good? Or will it leave it in a much more darker twisted ending than a happy one?


A/N So after finishing Naruto (Anime) I realized that the story could be way more interesting if Kishimoto added a few things into the story of Naruto, but by now way am I saying that I am a better writer than him.

-Note's

-When using the words like lord it will be replaced with Sama the Japanese translation and the same goes for Big Brother/Big Sister which will be onii-chan/onii-san

-The story start off on Naruto Shippuden ep 120 when Obito and Kakashi went to save Rin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way.

Enjoy.

" **Release** " Kakashi muttered as he broke the genjustu binding Rin

"Kakashi... Obito...!" Rin said excitedly as her eyes were met with the stern raven black iris of kakashi's eye and a pair of unnatural bizarre crimson eye's that Obito now possessed.

"We've come to save you. You'll be alright." Obito said assuredly comforting her with his signature smile.

"All right, now let's get out of here." Kakashi replied

Rin unknowingly flinched as Kakashi pulled onto the rope to cut it's threads. The rope's had bruised her wrist leaving a purple mark. She slowly stood up adjusting from her uncomfortable position of siting down however the unsettling sight of a Ninja behind them caught her eye's as blood covered his clothes.

"You two make a good team, but you're still just kids." The injured stone nin sadistically said catching the attention of the Obito and Kakashi. "But right now, you're in enemy hands. **Earth Style: Rock Breaker!** "

The surrounding dome made of massive rocks began to shake and crumble apart around them, pieces of massive boulders falling down.

"This is bad. Run for the exit!" Kakashi said as he turned around to tell his teammates.

Instantly the three shinobi began to run without a second thought, it was either be crushed or run. Obito and Kakashi used most of their chakra but they still kept going brushing off the exhaustion all three of them felt. Almost reaching the exit they saw the light of hope to live another day. However luck was not on Kakashi's side as a piece of a rock hit his head as the metallic smell of blood ran fresh from his head grunting as he was knocked onto ground sealing his fate in stone inside this the pocket of rumble.

Kakashi felt as if his whole body went numb as thoughts raced throughout his head exiting the the dimenson of reality into the confined space of his black mind...

 _Huh, looks like I'm going to die. I hope that Obito and Rin escape, Father if you're listening I want to tell you something before I die..._

 _I'm sorry..._

 _I was embarrased to call you my Father when you saved your comrade rather than finishing the mission. The whole village despised you..._

 _From that point I promised myself I would never become like you, I would finish a mission even if It meant sacrificing my comrades life, But thanks to a teamma- no friend I realized I was wrong..._

 _My only regret is that I couldn't get to say this to you when you were st-_

Kakashi thought broke bringing him back to the dimension of reality as a black and orange figure tried carrying him.

Obito what are you doing? Let go or you're going to die with me! " Kakashi yelled worriedly

"Im never going to leave a comrade behind!" Obito replied.

Kakashi eyes widened in shock, if Obito was this determined to save his life and sacrifice himself he couldn't let him drag him down with him. The white haired nin tried to think of every possible outcome to escape in his brilliant mind but all failed, except one...

This one jutsu to save his friends even if it meant to use all of his remaining chakra. Minato Sensei advised he should never use it again because of it's draw backs, but that didn't matter right now. He wont let anyone die because of his stupid mistake...

He tossed and turned to let Obito go as he formed the hand signs to from the jutsu...

 ** _Ox._**

Every single second counted to save their lives...

 ** _Rabbit._**

Jumping forth as he focused his remaining chakra in his hands he prayed to God that this will work...

 ** _Monkey._**

The massive boulders surrounding them bursted as lighting surged out cutting it in half, filling the vast empty darkness of the forest the with the sounds of a thousand bird piercing through anything that blocks its path...

Rin's eyes widened at the beauty of the sight before her, as if the lighting chakra's aquatic blue like color danced throughout the foreest turning the darkness into light...

All the adrenaline and anxiety she carried disappeared into nothingness and stood there in awe of the sight before her...

And one familiar voice broke out of the majestic divine like sound screaming one single word that saved his loved one's...

" **CHIDORI!"**

A/N So that's it the first chapter is done. Since this is my first fanfiction my writing is not totally great, but if you actually enjoyed this write a comment about this chapter and I'll try to write longer maybe 1000 to 2000 words for the next chapter.


End file.
